Sway
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [Takes place during MK:A.][Implied NoobFormer SubZeroSareena, and implied SubZeroSareena.] On the path to redemption, Sareena encounters a soul she'd tried to forget, and realizes that there are some who need it more, and she knows what she has to do.


_Author's Note: Alright, here it is; some actual Sareena/Sub-Zero fanfiction. OMIGOD, A FIC FOR A CANON PAIRING? NOWAI! Yeah, way. Deal with it. I'm sick and ftickin' tired of all these MK crack pairings. I'm not usually against crack pairings (crack meaning a pairing that is generally unlikable, more comical than serious), but if I see one more stupid pairing... I SWEAR, I WILL STAB SOMETHING. I'm all for yuri and yaoi, but canon pairings should be respected, not overlooked._

_That said, OMIGOD, AN MK LOVE-TRIANGLE THAT ISN'T CRACK? Omigod, yes. More about that at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: Midway owns MK, blah blah blah, Sareena is the secks and Sub-Zero is a god (seriously, I don't know anybody who's played MK and doesn't like him. He's so awesome!)... The lyrics to 'All Around Me' belong to the band Flyleaf. Now we can start my first ever MK fic._

**--**

**Sway  
****A Sareena-centric MK:A oneshot by Strike To Incinerate.**

--

Sareena had defeated three of the oncoming opponents trying to get to the top of the pyramid, for the chance to heed the call of the Fire Elemental, Blaze, and gain the powers of a god. Everyone was driven by one thing; the lust for power. Whether for personal scores that needed settling, or to deliver the realms from peril. So far, Li Mei, the female warrior from Outworld, Shang Tsung's former servant, Ermac, and Kabal of the Black Dragon Clan had fallen, among countless other bodies littering the sandstone steps the the summit. Li Mei and Ermac, she knew, were probably more worthy of the prize... their reasons were not so selfish as hers. But she was not driven by vanity alone. Her prey could not escape this time... and there was only one way to be assured of that. No one escaped the wrath of a god.

Out of the chilly night air, a black mist formed. The demoness took a wary step back, moving down one step. A wraith from the Netherrealm... the form of a man clothed entirely in onyx emerged from the smoke. Only his white eyes glittered in the dim moonlight. She drew out her Dragon Fang, and he retrieved a large, stone hammer.

"Sareena..." he spoke her name, taking the Monkey stance.

_**My hands are searching for you.  
**__**My arms are outstretched towards you.**_

She had never before seen a wraith in the Mortal Kombat tournament... let alone one who knew her human form. Very few in the realms knew. Many who saw it did not live long enough to speak of her beauty. Currently, there were only three who knew both of her appearances, and one was long gone. "How do you know me, Wraith?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but spun and swung the hammer at her. She gracefully leapt over it, the heel of her boot slamming against the side of his masked face. He stumbled back, nearly tripping over a step. She pointed the serrated sword at his throat. "I asked you how you know me when I have never seen you face," she said tersely.

_**I feel you on my fingertips.**_

"I thought you were dead," he growled.

"So, are you an agent of Quan Chi?" she questioned.

"Stupid girl..." There was a flash of silver... Sareena had to make an impressive backflip to avoid the razor tips of the throwing stars. She landed on the next lower ledge of the pyramid.

The wraith turned and fled towards the summit. "Stop!" she yelled, giving chase.

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you.**_

"Brother!" The Lin Kuei warrior in blue, a cryomancer almost a god of ice in Earthrealm, slid between them, blocking Sareena's path to the beguiling wraith. Sub-Zero shot a blast of ice at Noob Saibot, but he rolled to the side, dodging it.

"Brother?!" she demanded, pushing past the cryomancer. "You're not... you can't be!" she said, a lump rising in her throat. That wraith was not the man who held her as her human form faded away. "You're the one who's dead!"

_**This fire rising through my being  
**__**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you.**_

The wraith finally looked at her. "No one stays dead, Sareena," he replied. "And I'm no longer the man that you wanted to leave the Netherrealm with."

She rushed at him, filled with rage and confusion. Was he taunting her... or did he miss what he had lost? Who had done this to him...? She swung, the dull clang of steel against rock ringing in her ears. She pulled the Demon Fang away to strike again, and Sub-Zero intervened, his blast finding it's mark. The wraith was frozen solid for the moment.

_**I'm alive.  
**__**I'm alive.**_

She tossed her black and white hair over her shoulder, glancing at the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei. Was he saving her, although she had betrayed him, or was he questing to redeem his older brother's soul? Her eyes returned to her new foe, just as his fist caught her cheek.

She reeled, and he wraith grinned, seeing the same fire that had burned in his eyes, for the same demoness, burning in his brother's. In a puff of black smoke, he disappeared from sight, but Sareena could feel his arms around her tanned and well-toned human form, dredging up memories that she had tried to forget.

_**I can feel you all around me.  
**__**Thickening the air I'm breathing.**_

His last embrace had been so warm... she'd felt at peace knowning he cared enough to challenge Quan Chi for her death, although the beauty she'd worked so hard for, she'd lost. Never since then, had she felt safe.

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling,  
**__**Savoring this heart that's healing.**_

She'd dreamt, so many nights, of feeling that way again, in the arms of another...

_**Your hands are up above me,**_

she'd thought because they were so alike, that it must be the cause of her infatuation.

_**and you whisper you love me.**_

She soon learned to pick out the difference between them, both vast and trivial, but her desires did not change, to her surprise.

_**And I begin to fade, into our secret place.**_

_**The music makes me sway.**_

Her mind was perfectly clear as she was trapped in that wraith's possessive, disheartening embrace, his angst and corruption spreading to her like the plague, suffocating what hope she had for her future, and amplifying her fears and doubt. Her lips moved, and she knew what she must say, even if part of her believed that this was a horrible nightmare.

_**The angels singing say, "We are alone with you."  
**__**I'm alone and they are, too, with you...**_

"I have moved on... and you should as well..." she said, her lips moving steadily and surely, like an arrow shot by an expert marksman, but her voice was hollow.

She could feel his gloved hand gripping her hip, and she reached for his arm. She encased it in her hands and leaned forward, his chest pressing against her back in a familiar caress, before his form tumbled over her shoulder and landed on the plane of rock.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive.  
**__**I'm alive...**_

She still could not see him, but she knew his gaze held hers. She closed her eyes, hiding the pain, and sprinted up the steps, amid Sub-Zero's encouraging call of, "Run, Sareena!"

_**And so I cry  
**__**The light is white  
**__**And I see you.**_

It was soon followed by the sound of adamantine-hard ice meeting granite.

"I'm coming back for you!" she called, her voice less hollow with those words. Never again would she sway from him... not even against the threat of a thousand deaths at the hands of a thousand sorcerers.

_**Take my hand, I give it to you.  
**__**Now you own me, all I am.**_

_'Both of you. I will save you... and I will protect you. I will answer this elemental's call, claim the prize... and I will never leave you. I promise.'_

_**You said you would never leave me.  
**__**I believe you, I believe...**_

--

And that's the end. Oh, the angst... this has a nice, happier, slightly humorous sequel that I've got typed up, and it is not a songfic. I was listening to this song, 'All Around Me', while working in my Composition class, and I though it fit Sareena and her situation nicely. That's when I typed up the sequel. I wrote this while watching the stoner-flick, 'Harold and Kumar Go To White Castle' ironically enough, and it fit better with this song. I'm so backwards.

On another note; generally, I am against OT3's and love-triangles in general (oi, redundant), because they're so overused and over-rated (this applies more to the Kingdom Hearts fandom, though), and rarely, do they take anything from the storyline. This 'love triangle', which isn't really one, if you think about it... does take from the storyline. It is, in fact, practically canon, from what reseach I have done, by playing MK:A, searching Wiki and other sites, and talking to other MK fans.

But, yes. I'm gonna shut up. Please review me.


End file.
